Hoshizora Miyuki
Hoshizora Miyuki is a main character of Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!. The very cheerful but also very clumsy leader of the team. Miyuki loves fairy tales and aims to be an author herself. She is currently a thrid year student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki is very optimistic and always tries to make others smile, no matter what. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of holy light. Personality The very cheerful but also very clumsy leader of the team. Miyuki loves fairy tales and aims to be an author herself. She is currently a thrid year student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki is very optimistic and always tries to make others smile, no matter what. Appearance In her civilian form, Miyuki has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. When let down, it is shown to reach just past her shoulders. She has matching dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink, long sleeved dress with a 2-tiered skirt of light and hot pink ruffles, a pink hoodie with yellow lining, white stockings with pink lining near the top, and pink sports shoes. As Cure Happy, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink folds at the top and small hot pink ribbons.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Hoshizora_Miyuki#Appearance Relationships Family *'Hoshizora Ikuyo' - Miyuki's mother. *'Hoshizora Hiroshi' - Miyuki's father. *'Hoshizora Tae' - Miyuki's grandmother. Freinds Cure Happy is Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transformed by saying "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". Cure Happy has the power of holy light. She can jump very high to the sky, but she is always a problem to go back down after a jump, though she can fly. Her basic attack is Sparkling Heart. Attacks *'Sparkling Heart' Transformations Etymology - Hoshizora comes from meaning "star" and meaning "sky". Hoshizora means "starry sky". - Miyuki is a Japanese name that has many meanings by using different kanji characters. So it can mean , , , or .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyuki In the prequel, it was revealed that her parents gave her this name in hopes that she will always find happiness no matter what.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Hoshizora_Miyuki#Etymology Songs Trivia See also *''Hoshizora Miyuki at Pretty Cure Wiki'' References Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female